Spider Origins
by HotXbun
Summary: Prequel to Spider-Man PS4. After Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider, his life changes forever. Rated T for character death as while as some violent and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1 The Day Everything Changed

HotXbun: I was originally only going to post this sometime next year, but I heard that Stan Lee has sadly passed away. So, I thought I would post this now as a tribute.

This is going to be a prequel to the PS4 Spider-Man game!

Fair warring, I am not that knowledgeable in spider lore at all! And I did not feel like doing so much research, so please feel free to tell me some spider facts!

Trigger warring. This chapter will have mentions of an armed mugging.

There will be 'Origin Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You 'should' read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Should Do This.' See what I did there?

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge! You don't have to do them though.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man. Marvel does.

Chapter 1 The Day Everything Changed **[Origins Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

Peter's POV **[Origins Extra: This is the first time story's in Peter's POV.]**

I remember that day. It started off well.

Didn't end that way. **[Origins Extra: Oh no.]**

My great uncle Ben (who I just called 'Uncle Ben') and I were walking home from a baseball game. **[Origins Extra: I have no idea if Uncle Ben is Peter's uncle or great uncle. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.]**

We were both dressed in full on New York Yankees gear. **[Origins Extra: Go Yankees!]**

"That was a great game", I stated.

"Peter", Uncle Ben started. "Every baseball game is great."

Before anything else could happen...this did.

Two muggers came out. And they had guns.

Let's just say it didn't end well. **[Origins Extra: I decided to not actually show the mugging because I thought it'd be too violent.]**

One Hour Later

I was on my front porch...with the police.

My great aunt May (who I just called Aunt May) opened the door.

"Peter", she said before holding onto my shoulders. "Peter, what happened? Where is Uncle Ben."

And in that moment...I lost it.

I ran up to Aunt May and hugged her.

All the tears that I had been keeping in started flowing out.

"I'm so sorry Aunt May", I apologised. "It just happened so fast! I...I..."

"Peter", Aunt May said in concern. "What happened?"

With that I took a deep breath...and said something I never wanted to say.

"He's dead Aunt May. Uncle Ben is dead."

The Next Day

I was in my bedroom when somebody knocked on my door.

"Peter", I heard Aunt May say. "Harry is here to see you." **[Origins Extra: I also don't know when Harry and Peter actually met and became friends. Please feel free to tell me.]**

Harry is my best friend.

"Come in", I said weakly.

With that I heard the door open.

I didn't look up. I didn't have the energy to.

I heard somebody leave and somebody else sit on my bed.

"Hey Pete", I heard Harry say.

And then Harry and I just sat there.

That's why he's such a good friend. He knows when I don't really wanna talk and must want a friend to sit with me.

HotXbun: (dodges stuff being thrown at them) I know! I know! I killed off Uncle Ben again!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: I...honestly don't know. I'm just coming up with plots as I write.


	2. Chapter 2 The Funeral

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over NINE MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Welcome to day four of my four year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Spider-Man, Spider-Man. If he can't do it, nobody can.

This chapter is going to introduce us to a new character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man. Marvel does.

Chapter 2 The Funeral

MJ's POV

The Next Day

I walked into my kitchen and saw my mom talking on her earpiece.

She had dark red hair that was straight and styled into a bob, dark green eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a black, long sleeved blouse; a dark red, knee length pencil skirt; black high heels and a dark red, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up halfway.

She kissed my forehead before I made myself some cereal and sat by the counter.

I turned my head towards the tv which was on the news at the moment.

 _Last night, a man named Ben Parker was killed in an armed mugging._

When I heard that...my heart stopped.

That was the name of my old friend's great uncle.

At that moment, I was praying that it wasn't the same Ben Parker.

 _His great nephew, Peter Parker, was also involved in the mugging, but was thankfully not harmed._

As soon as I heard this...I broke down onto the floor.

It was the same Ben Parker. He was dead.

My mom grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me onto my feet. Then she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry honey", she apologized. "I'm so sorry."

"What's going to happen to Pete and Aunt May", I asked. "Are they okay? I need to know. Mom, we have to go to New York."

Peter's POV

I was lying in bed when I heard the door open.

"Peter", I heard Aunt May say before she sat on my bed. "Good morning Peter. How did you sleep?"

"Not well", I replied. "I kept on having nightmares about it."

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that", Aunt May said. "Nobody should have to see something like that."

And that's when the tears began.

"How could someone do such a thing", I asked. "Uncle Ben was the kindness man I have ever met. He didn't deserve this."

"Nobody does Peter", Aunt May stated. "Now come on. I know that you probably don't want to, but we have to get ready for the funeral."

One Hour Later

Aunt May and I had arrived at the church where the service would be held.

I was relieved to see Harry as well as his father, Norman Osborn.

"Pete", the former said before hugging me. "How you holding up?"

"Barely, but still holding", I replied.

"It gets better", Harry stated. "I know it doesn't feel like it will but it does."

You see, Harry's mother died, so he knows what I'm going through. It's nice to have someone who understands.

Mr Osborn then grabbed onto Aunt May's hands.

"May", he started. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Norman."

That Afternoon

After the service was done, Aunt May and I drove back home. And when we did...there was someone waiting outside our door.

I gasped in shock when I saw them.

"MJ?"

HotXbun: So you're probably wondering 'So, what is MJ's backstory in this?' You'll know in time.

Challenge: Tell me what you think MJ's backstory is.

My Answer: Not telling!


	3. Chapter 3 Mary Jane Watson

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over TWO MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Happy anniversary! I can't believe that it's been a WHOLE YEAR since I first posted this (and I've only posted three chapters).

We're going to find out more about MJ past and her history with Peter in this chapter.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man. Marvel does.

Chapter 3 Mary Jane Watson

Peter's POV

Standing in front of my door was none other than Mary Jane, MJ, Watson.

Harry and I were friends with her when we were kids, but then she moved away and we lost contact with each other.

"MJ", I said in shock. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah", MJ replied. "It's me."

With that...I smiled.

"Wow", I said. "I can't believe it. You're here! Why are you here?"

"I heard about what happened to Uncle Ben."

And with that...my happiness disappeared.

"Oh Pete", MJ started. "I'm so sorry."

With that...MJ hugged me.

I tensed up at first...then hugged her back.

"Why don't you come inside dear?"

Ten Minutes Later

MJ and I were sitting in the living room.

"Here you kids go", Aunt May said before putting a tray of hot chocolate and cookies on the coffee table. "I'll leave you two to talk."

With that Aunt May left.

"So", I started. "How's the acting career going?"

"Okay", MJ replied. "I guess."

"What do you mean I guess", I asked. "You're in all the top movies right now!"

"How do you know that", MJ asked.

"With this little thing called the internet", I replied.

"Oh", MJ said blushing. "Right. So...how's Harry?"

"He's good", I replied. "His dad just got elected mayor."

"That's cool", MJ stated. "Do you and Harry still hang out?"

"All the time", I replied.

"That's good", MJ stated. "I'm glad you guys still hang out."

"Me too", I revealed. "I'm still not that good at making friends."

"I guess that means no girlfriend either", MJ asked.

"Girlfriend", I asked in shock. "I haven't even finished middle school yet."

"Speaking of that", MJ started changing the subject. "Are you excited about high school?"

Before I could answer...I heard the door bell ring.

"I've got it Aunt May", I called out before looking at MJ. "Be right back."

With that I opened the front door...and was shocked at who was there.

It was MJ's mother.

"Mrs Watson", I said in shock.

"It's 'Ms' Watson", MJ's mom stated. "I'm here to pick up my daughter."

"Oh", I said. "Right. Please. Come in."

With that Ms Watson walked into the living room as MJ walked up to us.

"Mom", she started. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick you up", Ms Watson revealed.

"What", MJ asked in shock. "But I just got here twenty minutes ago."

"I understand", Ms Watson stated. "But we have other matters to attend to."

"It's okay MJ", I stated. "I'm just glad I got to see you again."

Before anything else could happen, Aunt May walked up to us.

"Jennifer", she said in shock when she saw Ms Watson.

"Hello May", she greeted.

"It's so good to see you", Aunt May stated.

"Yes it is", Ms Watson agreed. "I heard about what happened to Ben. I am very sorry May."

"Thank you", Aunt May said. "Having great support like you and MJ is a great help in times like this."

"I'm glad to be of help", Ms Watson stated. "However, I'm afraid that my daughter and I must be leaving now."

"Oh", Aunt May said. "I see. How long will you be staying in New York."

"Not long", Ms Watson revealed. "We'll be heading to the airport right after this."

"You're leaving so soon", Aunt May asked.

"I'm afraid we have other matters to attend to", Ms Watson revealed.

"I understand", Aunt May said.

"MJ", I started. "Let's exchange phone numbers before you go."

Five Minutes Later

MJ and I had finished exchanging phone numbers.

"Done and done", I said.

Then...I hugged MJ.

"It was really good to see you again", I stated.

"It was good to see you too", MJ stated. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too", I stated. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

With that...MJ looked at me sadly.

"Goodbye."

Ten Minutes Later

My mom and I were in a limo.

"Do we really have to go now", I asked.

"Yes", my mom replied. "We do."

"But why", I asked. "What is so important that we have to leave right now?"

"Need I remind you how many appointments I had to cancel so you could come see Peter and May", my mom asked. "We are behind schedule."

"Forget the schedule", I stated. "My friends uncle was just killed mom!"

When I said this, my mom looked at me in shock.

"Please", I pleaded. "Just let me stay a little longer."

With that...my mother sighed sadly.

"You can stay for one more day."

HotXbun: So now we know a little more about MJ's backstory.

Challenge: Tell me what you think about the backstory I gave MJ.

My Answer: I wanted to mix a bunch of her different backstories into one.


End file.
